Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to a technical field of testing electrical characteristics of an array substrate, and more particularly, to a probe frame for an array substrate detecting apparatus and a detecting apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
A process of manufacturing a TFT-LCD generally includes following three stages:
1. array forming process, in which several independent TFT pixel array circuit regions are formed in a larger glass substrate, each pixel array circuit region corresponding to a liquid crystal display screen panel;
2. cell forming process, in which the TFT array substrate is coated with liquid crystal and covered with a color filter so that a LCD panel is assembled, and the LCD panel is cut into independent liquid crystal display screens;
3. providing a backlight source, polarization sheets, periphery circuits, etc. for the liquid crystal display screen so as to form a complete TFT-LCD display module.
As shown in FIG. 1, in the array forming process, a plurality of TFT pixel array circuit regions 02 are deposited on a glass substrate 01, each TFT pixel array circuit region corresponds to a piece of array substrate. In order to achieve detection of electrical characteristics of each piece of array substrate, the glass substrate 01 is further provided with a plurality of detection pads 03 each corresponding to each array substrate, and these detection pads 03 are connected to respective display screen signal lead wires by wires. Measurement of electrical parameters of the array substrate is performed by an array substrate detecting apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 2, the above detecting apparatus includes a probe frame, which includes a frame body 04, a plurality of probes 05 arranged on the frame body 04 and corresponding to the above detection pads 03 in a one to one relationship, a signal distribution circuit board 06 provided on the frame body 04, and wires 051 corresponding to the probes 05 in a one to one relationship and connecting the probes 05 to its respective signal distribution circuit board 06. Test signals generated by the detecting apparatus are distributed by the signal distribution circuit board 06, and are transmitted to respective probes 05 through the wires 051, and during testing, an electrical detection is made by contacting the probes 05 on the frame body 04 with the detection pads 03 on the array substrate and by inputting test signals.
Mounting of the probes 05 on the frame body 04 is schematically shown in FIG. 3, where the probes 05 are mounted within through holes 041 in the frame body 04, and tops of the probes 05 are soldered with the wires 051.
However, since many independent TFT pixel array circuit regions 02 are formed on the glass substrate at a time, each TFT pixel array circuit region 02 corresponding to one array substrate, and each array substrate is provided with a plurality of detection pads 03, the number of the probes 05 on the frame body 04 of the detecting apparatus is great, so that the number of the wires 051 is great, resulting in a complex wiring, which is difficult to be performed due to a limited space; further, the wires may be easily contacted by the probe frame during movement of the probe frame, so that the wires 051 may be worn, resulting in a poor stability in connection between the wires 051 and the probes 05, thus, the wires 051 will be easily disconnected from solder joints during operation, which may form open circuit between the wires 051 and the probes 05 and even short circuit between the wires 051, thereby imposing a negative effect on detection.